Peak, Speak, and Breathe
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: A Collection of KHR Poetry. Various characters, various times. Various, varied variety, though it all sounds sublime.
1. I the Prince

**I the Prince  
><strong>(Bel's POV; ch. 347)

I walk down the hallways  
>Hands casually behind my head<br>Grin for the world to see  
>Ushishishi—grin of the royal clan.<p>

I sit at the dinner table  
>Hands in their proper places<br>Grin to hide my kingly distaste  
>Ushishishi—I eat with savages<p>

But they let me be a royal savage  
>Throwing food at their faces<br>Ushishishi~


	2. Nighttime Songs

**Nighttime Songs**

(Reborn's POV)

Crickets  
>They chirp all around<br>Sing  
>My green binoculars<br>View  
>Inside<br>The quiet house  
>Lonely<p>

Two people sit inside the kitchen  
>It's night<br>Dinnertime  
>They sit in silence<br>Mother talks  
>Boy nods<br>Silence

The dishes go in the sink  
>Mama cleans<br>The boy trudges up the stairs  
>Drags<br>A hand scratches his scalp—

Time to change my location.

Inside the room  
>Eyes<br>Glued  
>On the Television<br>Mama yells the time  
>TV turns off.<br>Time to sleep.

3 hours  
>The crickets still sing<br>The moon sings too  
>Empathically<p>

The downstairs back door opens  
>Pajamas<br>Boy:  
>He walks onto the deck<br>He lays  
>His eyes distant<br>The crickets and moon sing

My binoculars shift  
>Leon—beloved pet<br>He feels the pain too  
>The moon and crickets do too<br>I do too

"I wish there was more to me than 'no-good' Tsuna"

The crickets sing  
>The moon sings<br>I leave

We shall meet tomorrow, Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

><p>=AdviceComments are Loved=


	3. The Cloud

**The Cloud  
><strong>(Hibari's POV)

Namimori  
>My territory<br>Disturb its peace—and prepare to be bitten.

Small Animals  
>Only some I friend:<br>The ones capable of protecting themselves.

Discipline  
>My Life<br>Deter from it—and I will bite you to death.

Pride  
>It does not define me<br>My will is my own.

* * *

><p>=Comments Are Loved=<p> 


	4. Wrath

**Wrath  
><strong>(TYL Tsuna's POV)

As a boy  
>I remember your utterance<br>Of:  
>Scum. Fucking scum. I'll fucking kill you.<p>

Scum. Fucking scum. I'll fucking kill you.

It was the cool autumn nights  
>Rings Scramble<br>Your words rarely escaped  
>Assert<br>But they made themselves known

The earth trembled  
>Breaths halt.<br>Then their words proclaimed  
>Boss:<p>

_We will follow you to the end._

Even near death  
>Loyal<br>You didn't bat an eye  
>Trash.<p>

Scum. Fucking scum. I'll fucking kill you.

Oh  
>On the ground they writhed<br>Agony—  
>The poison sprawling<br>Teeth  
>Clenching<p>

Begging for assistance

No  
>Sympathy<p>

Scum. Fucking scum. I'll fucking kill you.

Daunting eyes  
>Flame<br>Of wrath

Nothing but malice inside

I feared  
>My resolution burned to defeat you<br>Trepidation  
>I knew you wouldn't be the last.<p> 


	5. Piano Dreams

**Piano Dreams  
><strong>(Gokudera's POV)

The piano sits in the corner of my room  
>Rarely played<br>Or tuned  
>I do both occasionally<p>

You expression was always contrite  
>Still<br>Beautiful  
>"You should keep playing the piano, Hayato."<p>

Birthdays are sad  
>Your visits, a delusion<br>My eyes of similar green, strain  
>No tears.<p>

Ten years—  
>Too<br>Long  
>I miss you Lavina.<br>Mom.

* * *

><p>=Comments are Loved=<p> 


	6. God's Will

**God's Will  
><strong>(Byakuran's POV)

Give me the Trinisette, its web is almost complete:  
>I remember our meeting<br>Your young, scared face  
>Though new, I had seen you before—<br>University campus, Irie Shouichi  
>That same scared expression planted on your face.<p>

Time passed, the robed men came  
>They knew of my gift<br>'I'll take over all worlds~'  
>There are two others to stop you.<br>Doubt it.

Here you both stand  
>One awaiting death<br>I need you Uni, let's be friends again~  
>The other fallen by my white applause<br>Amusing, but disappointing

You cannot beat me.  
>I am god.<p> 


	7. The Swing

**The Swing  
><strong>(Yamamoto's POV; after Kokuyo Arc)

I keep remembering the swing  
>Cloudless blue sky<br>I keep remembering the home run swing  
>Crack!<br>The red stitched ball flies  
>More like a target<br>It flies past the back wall  
>Soars<br>The outfielders in the back ran for the catch  
>And missed<p>

The screams behind me are more real than  
>Teammate high fives<br>Cheers from my friends  
>They could've missed my show<br>But they came and cheered  
>Tsuna could've not saved me back then<br>But he did

It seems so long ago  
>But I have not forgotten it yet;<br>The pain and fear of a future unknown  
>The break, the fall, a friend's encouragement<br>My life has gotten better since that day.


	8. Flooding Wishes

**Flooding Wishes  
><strong>(Iemitsu's POV)

My foot taps.  
>It taps impatiently<br>Taping, taping, taping.

This elevator in front of me is taking too long.

My men  
>They are in the elevator<br>They are assessing  
>Protecting<br>Me.

My beautiful Nana and Tsuna, how I miss you both.

There is a bing.  
>Nana<br>Tsuna  
>My men.<br>The bing. It bings loud.

The blood flows out like a recently busted dam.

My subordinates  
>My Nana<br>My Tsuna  
>The bing signaled the blood.<p>

I watch the river of silent screams ruin my shoes.

Nana~  
>How I wish I was home<br>Tsuna  
>How I wish I could watch you grow<br>Instead I watch  
>I watch a river of blood<p>

My subordinates lie in a box that bings.

My lover  
>My son<br>I wish I could  
>But I don't think<br>I'll be able to return soon

I currently stand in a flood of blood.


	9. Sinful Friend

**Sinful Friend  
><strong>(Enma's POV)

They say actions speak louder than words.  
>I believe it.<br>Your absence is proof of your lies.

Your sin.

Here I sit at the factory site, alone.  
>It's 12:35.<br>Did my plea for help mean nothing to you?

Your sin.

I thought you weren't like those scary Mafia guys.  
>Only factory sounds.<br>You said I was already your friend.

Your sin.

Don't worry Tsuna-kun, your inheritance will be a success.  
>My family will regain its power.<br>We will exact our revenge.


	10. Hospital Blues

**Hospital Blues**

My eyes are far beyond the glass.  
>Wisp-like, slivers of clouds move to relay the passing of time.<br>Where are you?  
>When will you call upon me?<br>Tick, tock... The stupid clock  
>Hmm~, hmm~ hums the stupid baseball freak<p>

My skin itches and my body is beyond sore  
>But I've hidden this with bandages the best I can<br>Juudaime, where are you?  
>I have practiced my unflinching smile.<br>When will you call upon me?  
>I cannot stop thinking. Damnit, give me a call!<br>Tick, tock... The stupid clock.  
>Go hang on another patient's wall!<br>Hmm~, hmm~ hums the stupid baseball freak  
>!#PJ#(%UFI Yamamoto! Go play on a busy street!<p>

Juudaime, I may be hurt... No, actually I'm not  
>I'm 100%<br>I'm ready for it all  
>... Don't leave me behind.<p> 


	11. Boss Monkey Bites

**Boss Monkey Bites  
><strong>(Hibari's POV; Cloud Battle)

You.  
>Boss monkey<br>Boss monkey of the mountain of monkeys  
>You are no weak animal<br>Sitting in your chair—  
>Come forward, you will be my prey.<br>I cannot go home until I defeat you.  
>I must bite you to death.<p>

You.  
>Boss monkey<br>First sitting with a grin  
>Your <em>foot slips<br>_Right.  
>Flip back and grab your jacket<br>You don't have enough guts—  
>Mine always stays in place<br>You look prepared to be bitten, despite your lies.  
>I will bite you all the same.<p>

You.  
>Boss monkey<br>Distractions runs in all sides  
>You promise to not raise an arm<br>As you wish.  
>I will bite you until you do so—<br>Just like now.

!

The junk  
>It shot me, my leg<br>Smirk.  
>That smirk on your face,<br>Your clever lies…  
>They're punishable by death<p> 


	12. Faeries and Imps

**Faeries and Imps  
><strong>(Fran's POV)

Ombra Kokko  
>Dombra Kokko<br>"What an idiot-byon"  
>"Just a foolish child"<p>

Ombra Kokko  
>Dombra Kokko<br>Crap… I'm seeing faeries  
>Faeries begone~<p>

Ombra Kokko  
>Dombra Kokko<br>I didn't excpect to find a pineapple faerie  
>Cavity imps too!<p>

Ombra Kokko  
>Dombra Kokko<br>Begone~  
>Begone~<p>

"Let me go Chikusa!  
>Let me at him!"<br>"I'm going to kill him!  
>Let's make some fruit juice!"<p>

Ombra Kokko  
>Dombra Kokko<br>This is bad  
>I've pissed off the faeries<p> 


	13. Sushi ya Tao

**Sushi-ya Tao  
><strong>(Tsuyoshi's POV)

Takeshi—my son  
>Nothing can replace you<br>my  
>only<br>boy.

Papa loves you so.  
>but there's only so much I can tell you about the world:<p>

"Pops, my friend Gokudera—he's always judging—he doesn't get enough calcium."  
>I only continue to slice the tako in front of me.<br>"My son, not everyone can understand.  
>A fly can't bird, but a bird can fly."<br>My son only chuckles  
>And I only slice.<p>

A man does what he does only because it is what he does.

"Pops, my friend Tsuna—he's always worrying—he's doesn't have enough confidence."  
>I only continue to slice the toro in front of me.<br>"My son, not everyone can understand.  
>A fish can't whistle, and neither can I."<br>My son only chuckles  
>And I only slice.<p>

A man does what he does only because it is what he does.

"Pops, my friend Hibari—he's always biting—he's doesn't have enough understanding."  
>I only continue to slice the tobiko in front of me.<br>"My son, not everyone can understand  
>Why a fisherman fishes, I don't know why."<br>My son only chuckles  
>and I only slice.<p>

A man does what he does only because it is what he does.

But there was one time.  
>"Pops, tell me a riddle."<br>He was wearing a suit  
>I don't even own a tie.<br>"Why does a dog bark?"  
>He smiles with his mothers grin.<br>"Because that's what they do."

I smile while I slice  
>And he does too.<p> 


	14. Watching You

**Watching You**  
>(Gokudera's POV)<p>I watched you play<br>It was a terrible rendition of volleyball  
>You sucked.<p>

I then watched you learn  
>Everything given back was in the single digits<br>You didn't deserve it.

I finally watched you protect  
>All my bombs were diffused<br>You gained my loyalty.


	15. Pet of Thine Eyes

**Yep.  
><strong>Haven't written any poetry for awhile.

I have a few in my head, but only wrote this one today. I'll try to post more later on today (after I get some sleep lol).

Toodle loo~

* * *

><p><strong>Pet of Thine Eyes<strong>

My sweet, sweet Chrome  
>That innocent eye<br>Your honest lips  
>There is nothing you can hide from thine eyes.<p>

Your state makes leaves me blasé.

Fix yourself.  
>Now.<p>

But that is not my Chrome.  
>Your teeter and totter with ignorance.<br>You now go to school  
>You now have <em>friends<em>  
>But there is nothing you can hide from thine eyes.<p>

Your illusive bliss is jaded.

I will fix you.  
>Soon.<p>

My precious little pet.


	16. Melon and Me

**Melon and Me  
><strong>(Gokudera's POV)

There's a little cat in my room that  
>I wish would listen<br>But he's a little shit that claws my face  
>I say, Uri you little shit, don't be mean to Tenth<br>He just swipes me again  
>And walks away.<p>

There's a little cat in my room that  
>I wish would listen<br>But he just meows and growls and wanders away.  
>As I theorize and figure ways to make us stronger<br>New techniques  
>He knows<br>Just like I know  
>The idea sucks.<p>

There's a little cat in my room that  
>I wish would listen<br>But he just rolls and sprawls himself on the ground  
>I say,<br>Listen to me, don't you understand  
>I'm Tenth's right hand!<br>I want to him to be the best, won't you  
>Help me?<br>Do you want to see  
>Me fail?<p>

There's a little cat in my room that  
>I wish would listen<br>But he's so stubborn, he only does  
>Sometimes in the wee hours of the night<br>When everyone is asleep,  
>It's that time when I feel most alone<br>My vision sometimes blurs  
>And my hands shake<br>Tremble.

He hops onto my lap and kneads his claws  
>Into my legs<br>As I feel every inclination to fling him across the room  
>Uri nestles and purrs in my lap<br>And reminds me  
>Our secret pact<br>We are a team  
>That alone<br>It's nice enough to  
>make me<br>weep, but I don't  
>I study<br>To be better for Tenth.


	17. Letter No 27

**Letter No. 27**

I'm watching unlucky men place bets  
>It's Father's Day (at home)<br>I'm out of place

This is letter number 27  
>Written in this notebook since I've left home<br>How are you and your mother?  
>Do you think of me from time to time?<br>This guy in front of me is counting cards  
>To his right is a man holding all nines<br>An ace too.

But I don't feel alone  
>That mother, my Nana~<br>She sent me a photo of you  
>Oh, how you've grown<br>You've certainly grown

Luck is on my side  
>It is also in my pocket<p> 


	18. They've Got You Extremely Misconstrued

**They've Got You Extremely Misconstrued**

Extreme  
>That's what you are, Hibari<br>They think you are someone scary  
>I can only tilt my head<br>"You think so?"

You are a reliable guy  
>True to yourself<br>Answer to no one else  
>I've watched you challenge<br>Those who oppose  
>I've even seen<br>You throw someone out the window  
>Extreme.<p>

I don't care what they say about you  
>We've challenged each other like men<br>I may have lost... Once or twice  
>But I'm always ready to challenge you again<br>Hibari, you are extreme.


	19. Gamma Restoration

**Here's another** **one **

I was just re-reading the future arc for the ump-teeth time the other night and could was overwhelmed with a lot of sympathy for him, mainly because I was drinking, too (haha). Hope you like it.

**Word count: 76**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamma Restoration<strong>

These bottles are endless  
>Their taste being only liquid<br>But they  
>They, they, they<br>They make me feel okay.

Hime, Hime, Hime  
>What I need—<br>No—  
>I couldn't ask.<p>

You probably don't care to hear it anyways.

You heart left us the day you whispered those words...

Your heart  
>Your love<br>Your smile  
>Your sunshine<p>

"I love you, just like mother did."

Hime,  
>Hime, Hime, Hime<br>Where are you?  
>Please, come back.<p> 


	20. The Smile of 2-A

I've been thinking that I don't have enough positive sounding poems on here... maybe its my love for the tragedy lol. But this little one has been in my head for a couples days now, so it was time to jot it down. Hope you like. -Captain

* * *

><p><strong>The Smile of 2-A<strong>

It's another day in class 2-A  
>More teaching of confusing things<br>More embarrassing moments of sensei asking me to read  
>Ugh. I wish I could just disappear<br>Because I'll only ever be 'helpless Tsuna.'

But I see your face.  
>Kyoko-chan. My Kyoko-chan. My too cute Kyoko-chan.<br>My eyes look behind towards the back of the class  
>Just to steal glances;<br>Just to catch you smile.

Do you look at me?

Geh. Who am I kidding?  
>As if you would even think of me.<br>But I think of you all the time…  
>I've even followed you home a couple times<br>BUT! But only because I wanted to say something but didn't know what to say  
>but I didn't want to give up so I was just left trying to come up with something<br>and then you walked into your house.

I'm sorry for stalking you.

So I'll write this letter to you  
>In my class notebook, of course.<br>And someday I'll give it to you

You will be thrilled  
>And I will be thrilled<br>And then we will get married.

There will be no mafia  
>I will work a steady job<br>We might have a family…  
>But I don't care about that.<p>

It's just you,  
>Kyoko.<br>My too cute Kyoko-chan.  
>My favorite warm smile.<p> 


	21. Who Am I to Be?

**Who Am I To Be?  
><strong>**POV-Lancia  
><strong>word count: 83

Where I walk  
>How I stand.<br>I do it all for you.

I don't see anything.

Fresh air is no longer mine to breathe  
>Family? All deceased.<br>I do it all for you.

When will I be me for me again?  
>Why can't I move for me?<br>This dream is sickening;  
>the blood, though dried, never quite goes away…<p>

But I do it all for you.  
>I never am me.<br>Lancia was my name,  
>But Mukuro… will this be the name that stays?<p> 


	22. Terrible Tea, Because of Me

**Terrible Tea, Because of Me**  
>(Uni's POV)<p>

I broke a teacup today  
>And whilst picking up pieces<br>Sharp points  
>So small<br>Now my thumb will not stop bleeding

But I hear your footsteps and hide my folly  
>For you, Gamma-kun, shall pretend to be jolly<br>But it hurts  
>My heart trembles<br>Something scary is afoot  
>I<br>I...  
>I could not see everything<br>But there was something evil  
>My thumb won't stop bleeding<p>

You sweetly chide me for sucking my thumb like a child  
>And I sweetly try and smile wider as I hide it<br>For this precious day, this day of only you and I  
>I must ruin it now<br>I have no time to say goodbye

So as you walk away with my broken cup in your hand  
>Before you return I will have left<br>Please, don't fret  
>I will see you soon<br>A you that I will have never met  
>But I will return<br>And we will have tea again

Right now  
>Me still hiding my throbbing thumb.<br>I have seen something terrible.

I must find Byakuran  
>I'm sure he will find this fun<p> 


End file.
